


just a routine

by Katapotamous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katapotamous/pseuds/Katapotamous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans has a normal night at Grilbys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a routine

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short story to get me used to the layout of ao3. enjoy the lowercased story, cause it's 3am and I should be sleeping.

there he sat, a seat just second to last at the bar; his usual spot. in front of him was another bottle of ketchup set by a dear friend and bartender. this was no ordinary bottle, as a normal person would have it... he was used to this, however. the alcohol mixed with the ketchup was a great taste to him.

he downs it in just a few chugs, and immediately, another bottle is set right in front of him. again, this was also quite normal; in fact, this was routine. suddenly, in just a few minutes, he had the burning feeling very apparent in his stomach and throat and five empty bottles in front of him.

the sensation was too much to handle; he sets his head down on the bar top, the front of his teeth hidden by the dark wood layered on by whoever built this establishment. his eyes were hazy, he knew. this has happened too many times that he knew exactly what was going to happen. his friend would set a glass of water in front of him, like always... and there it was, right in front of him. he raises his head slightly and smiles a bit, pulling the glass toward him. he was too tired lift it over. the bartender puts a straw in, knowing this fact.

slurred in speech, he quietly thanks his glowing friend across the bar. he lifts his head just enough to cross his arms under, like a platform, and sips on the liquid from the seat of comfort.

soon, he was too tired to muster up the strength to even sip out of the straw, and thus he was lulled into sleep. the bartender sighs, pulling out their phone from their pocket. looks like his brother will be picking him up again tonight.


End file.
